What Can I Do To Reach You?
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Kuroko is a teacher at Kaijou High and Kise is the student! Nothing really to describe but it's my first Kuroko-sensei fic!


**What Must I Do So I Can Reach You?**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a teacher of Kaijou High was having a problem. He was always the type of person that would go unnoticed in a crowd. He could easily walk through a group picture and people would think that there's a ghost in it. Whenever he goes to his favorite fast food place, someone would accidentally sit in the seat across from him because they thought it was empty. Most would probably find it vexing, but he never really minded it before. There were some perks to being invisible after all. During a lunch time rush, he could go to the front of the crowd of hungry teens and pay for his food without someone noticing and make it out without a scratch. At times like those, he would find his lack of presence to be a gift. However, for once in his life, Kuroko yearned to go unnoticed. He was never one to like being the center of attention and he still isn't. Yet, when it came to a certain person, he would willingly make himself completely invisible.

The bell for homeroom rung throughout the school and he sighed as he sat in his desk waiting for the students to realize that he was already there.

"Kurokocchi-sensei~!" A loud yellow haired male slammed the door open and jumped towards Kuroko's desk but was thankfully stopped by a horde of fangirls that wanted to hug him.

"Kise-san, please take a seat. You are late," Kuroko shook his head and turned around to begin writing on the chalkboard. Every morning occurred the same way and he still couldn't get used to it. Kise Ryouta, a senior, famous model, and number one heart throb as reported by teen magazines. For some reason such a well-known person made it his daily mission to bother him. Years of going unnoticed meant nothing with Kise beside him. He would often find himself the target of murderous intent whenever he was around. He found it very troublesome.

"You're so mean to me," the blond whined as he signed some of the girl's autographs before leaning in front of a girl's desk. "Hello~," Kise winked at the girl, making her swoon a little.

"H-Hello Kise-kun," the girl shyly batted her eyelashes.

"May I please sit here?" He pointed to the desk.

"Y-Yes!"

"Thank you!" He smiled as she began to gather her things.

"Bam!" Kise fell forward after a piece of chalk was thrown at the back of his head.

"Kise-san..." Kuroko continued to write, his expression hidden, which scared the blond male. "Your seat is in the back."

"But I want to sit in the front so I can see Kurokocchi-sensei~."

"Kise-san," Kuroko turned his head slightly, his expression serious. "Sit in your seat."

"Y-Yes!" Kise scrambled to the back. He sat in the last middle seat due to being one of the tallest people in the class. Once he sat down he sighed. He couldn't see Kuroko well from the back.

"Now then..." Kuroko turned around and grabbed his glasses from on top of his desk, "Let's begin today's lesson."

"Kya! Kurokocchi-sensei in glasses!" Kise whispered excitedly to himself and took out his yellow flip phone from his pocket and began to take pictures.

"Kise-san..." Kuroko was suddenly in front of him, his eyes judging, "Confiscated."

"Noooooo!" Kise cried and the class erupted into giggles seeing him act in such a childish manner.

"You can get it at the end of the day unless there's an emergency," Kuroko hid the phone inside the drawer of his desk and continued the lesson.

It was finally the end of the day and Kuroko sat in the classroom alone. Apparently Kise left early for a shoot and didn't need his cell phone right away. When Kuroko was about to go home, the phone vibrated from a text. It told him to stay there until Kise could meet him. After thinking about it, he decided to wait since he was just going to go home to grade papers anyway. After a few hours, the door to the classroom was slammed open and Kise was breathing heavily.

"Y-You...hah...actually stayed," he huffed, wiping the sweat from his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want you following me home like a lost puppy," Kuroko closed the book he was reading and took the yellow phone from out of his desk. "Here," he handed it to Kise and ignored his happy expression. "Don't do it again."

"Yes~," Kise smiled, checking to see if he still had the pictures. He made a little peace sign behind his back and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Ne Kurokocchi-sensei," Kise moved to sit on one of the front row desks.

"What?" Kuroko asked while gathering his things.

"Do you want to hang out? I'll treat," Kise asked, trying not to show how hopeful for him to say yes.

"As your teacher I cannot show favoritism. My private life is private and yours is too," Kuroko stated.

"I'll treat you to anything you want," Kise grinned.

"No thank you," Kuroko shook his head, but then his stomach growled loud enough to make Kise laugh.

"Ahahahaha!" Kise held his stomach since it was hurting from his excessive laughter. "I guess your stomach doesn't lie. Where would you like to eat?"

"..." Kuroko frowned. He was already exposed so there was no reason to make his stomach suffer just because of his pride. "I want a milkshake."

The two made their way to Kuroko's favorite fast food place and he really did only order a vanilla milkshake.

"Are you sure that that's the only thing you want?" There was no way he could get full so easily.

Kuroko nodded happily while sucking his delicious treat. He had been holding himself back to save money for school supplies.

"Click!" Kise snapped a quick picture of Kuroko. It was the first time he ever saw such a blissful look on his face.

Kuroko paused to think but continued to drink, "I'll let that go because I'm too busy."

Kise quickly took out a little notepad and wrote, "Kurokocchi-sensei is weak against vanilla shakes."

"Don't write that," Kuroko glared at him.

"Anyway, do you want to come here again tomorrow?" Kise asked, putting his notes away.

"This was a onetime deal," Kuroko shot him down.

"What about karaoke?" Kise smiled, "I got a coupon for a room."

"As a teacher I cannot be seen in public with a student."

"Please~," Kise pleaded, "I promise I'll do great on the next quiz."

Kuroko shook his head, "There's nothing you can say that will make me go."

Kise continuously checked his cell, waiting for Kuroko to tell him that they could meet up at the karaoke bar the next day. He knew that he said he wouldn't come, but if he told him he was waiting, there was more of a chance that he would be successful. He decided to wait for him with his model friends since they happened to be there as well. The female to male ration was a little more so many of the girls were latched onto him like flees to a dog.

"Hey Kise-kun~?" One of the girls purred, her perfume too strong for his liking.

"Yes?" Kise asked without looking away from his phone.

"Who are you texting, your girlfriend?" The girl asked with a haughty tone.

"No, just my...uh...teacher," Kise hesitated. He didn't know if he should say they're friends or not. He didn't see a reason to deny the truth.

"I'm just your teacher, huh?"

Kise recognized that voice anywhere. He snapped his head up and noticed that Kuroko was standing there in one of the suits he regularly uses for work, except he was drenched from head to toe.

"I didn't realize how late it was after the meeting so I rushed here. It's good to know that you weren't waiting for me in the rain like I thought," he threw the wet umbrella that was still closed onto the floor. The water droplets flew onto the girls, making them shriek in surprise.

"Kurokocchi-sensei!" Kise ran after Kuroko who was already out the door, "Wait!" Just like he thought, it was pouring outside. That meant Kuroko ran there, forgetting he had an umbrella in his hands to stop him from getting wet.

"What?!"

"I-I love you Kurokocchi-sensei," Kise confessed suddenly and then regretted it.

"...You know you shouldn't say such things so easily," Kuroko slapped his hand away and turned around to leave. "It'll give people the wrong message."

"I'm not joking!" Kise shouted at him even though the distance between them was getting larger, "Why don't you realize that my feelings for you are real!"

"What feelings?" Kuroko stopped and snapped at him, his expression colder than usual. "You're always bothering me every day and you never take my classes seriously. Choose someone else to tease. I'm sure one of the girls that were on you would volunteer."

"But-,"

Kuroko shook his head. He was already getting poured on, the umbrella forgotten in the karaoke room. "Just leave me alone."

Kise couldn't tell if it was the rain or if Kuroko had tears running down his eyes. He watched hopelessly as Kuroko walked away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He saw no point in going back inside since he was already soaked so he walked towards his apartment, not noticing his surroundings. There were a few times that he bumped into a person and got wet from passing cars.

"Ah...sorry..." he found himself apologizing constantly. When he finally got home, his mind was numb but his tears wouldn't stop. He cried all night knowing that he was definitely rejected by the person he loves, "What must I do so I can reach you...?" That night, Kise didn't sleep a wink and ended up calling in sick the next day.

A few days past like that. Kise caught a cold from walking home in the rain and he heard the same thing happened to Kuroko. He decided that he needed to confront him even if it would break his heart.

Kise bit his bottom lip as he held the bouquet of flowers in his hands in front of Kuroko's apartment. The landlady was nice enough to let him up even though she wasn't sure if Kuroko was home or not. He waited for an hour before he finally saw Kuroko walk up the stairs. "Kurokocchi-sensei..." Kise whispered.

Kuroko closed his eyes and then walked passed him, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I just came to apologize," Kise fidgeted. He never saw Kuroko act in such a way towards him before. He preferred an angry Kuroko than one that would blatantly ignore him.

"That's all?" Kuroko turned the knob of his apartment. He never once looked him in the eye. "You could have just texted me for something like that. You shouldn't be coming to your teacher's apartment this late. Good night."

"W-Wait!" Kise realized that Kuroko was going to close the door on him and quickly stopped it with his foot, "Why are you acting this way? You never took me seriously from the beginning!"

"I never took you seriously?" Apparently Kise found another button he shouldn't have pressed. "How am I supposed to take a student seriously as a teacher?"

"If you don't like me then tell it to me straight!" He banged the door with his fist, making Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. "But if you feel even a little something towards me then please...just give me a chance...even if it means waiting until I graduate for you to tell me your answer."

Kuroko didn't know what to say to that so he just kept his mouth closed.

"Please..." Kise opened his eyes. The two of them were within kissing distance and he had to try his best not to force one on Kuroko, especially because he looked so vulnerable right now. "Give me your answer when I graduate...I won't be your student any more then." Kise took the flowers he was holding in his other hand and gently pushed it to Kuroko's chest. He smiled at him, but it lacked its usual peppiness. "They made me think of you."

Kuroko watched baffled as Kise left his apartment building without another word.

From that day on, Kise left Kuroko alone. He acted just like any other student towards him and it freaked so much people out that even the principle was concerned there was something wrong with him. Kuroko never realized just how different it was to be without Kise sticking to him like glue and soon graduation day would arrive and Kuroko finally knew how he felt about him.

It's finally the day of graduation and most of the female population was sobbing. Their beloved Kise was graduating and they could no longer stalk him as easily as before.

Of course when the ceremony ended, there was even a news reporter there to interview him live since she was an all-time fan of his.

"Kise..." Kuroko walked towards the male that was being bombarded by fans.

"...Kurokocchi?" Now that he was no longer a student of his, he dropped the sensei. Kise turned towards the shorter male and lightly brushed off the girls.

Kuroko held his hand out.

Everyone that was watching didn't understand what was going on.

Kuroko had a small blush on his cheeks, "Your button."

The moment Kise realized what Kuroko meant, a smile immediately lit up his face. He took his first button off of his blazer and placed it into Kuroko's hand. He couldn't stop smiling.

"..." Kuroko felt embarrassed with the piercing stares. He swiftly turned around and headed for his bag.

"E-Eh?!" Kise blinked and followed Kuroko, tears immediately falling from his eyes, "W-Wait, don't run away Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turned around and revealed the thing he took from his bag, "Here."

"What is this?" Kise blinked, surprised that his favorite teacher and person was giving him something other than extra homework and detention for interrupting class. He took off the wrapping paper from the mysterious object and quietly gasped. He comically fell to the ground and squatted.

"Kise?" Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, "Are you alright?"

The blond nodded without looking up. The back of his right hand covered his face. "Don't look at me," he muttered.

"Eh?" Kuroko whispered before he realized the redness of Kise's ears. "Pfft-," Kuroko giggled, "It's nothing to be bashful for."

"Kurokocchi..." Kise stared at Kuroko in awe just like everyone around them. It was the first time they saw the stoic male smile like that. "D-Do that again!"

"...What?" Kuroko leaned away from him.

"I mean your smile!" Kise pulled his own cheeks, showing what he wants him to do. "You've never smiled like that before!"

"..." Kuroko blushed, he was right.

Everyone around them blushed as well. They never realized how cute their teacher could be.

Kise scowled at them, "Kurokocchi is mine!" He grabbed Kuroko and pulled him to his chest.

"H-Hey now that you won't be here, Kuroko-sensei will finally be up for grabs!" A random student shouted, based off of their attire, they were definitely an underclassman.

"What...?" Kuroko blinked.

"Yeah!" Another student agreed. "Now with him out of the way we can make him notice us!" A few other students nodded in unison.

"No you can't!" Kise glared at them and tightened his hold around Kuroko's smaller frame.

"What are they talking about?" Kuroko asked Kise, forgetting the fact that he was being squeezed tightly.

"Well I might've uh..." Kise looked everywhere but Kuroko's curious face, "I might have been keeping your fans away ever since I met you."

"You only became my student this year though."

Kise laughed nervously, "I met you years ago..."

"You did?"

Kise nodded as he remembered it.

_It was a cold morning and Kise was late to his first photo-shoot as a model. He was definitely nervous since he just decided to agree to become a model without really understanding what it's really about. He thought it would be an easy job, but he didn't realize that he would need to wake up at such odd hours just to wear clothes and take pictures._

_As he ran towards the company, he noticed that the normally busy streets were empty. It just proved the fact that it was too early for someone to be heading for work. 'At least I don't need to worry about running into people,' he thought but of course was proven wrong, "Oomph!" He collided with someone and the two of them fell backwards._

"_I-I'm sorry!" Kise immediately apologized, but the person was even more shocked than he was._

"_It's alright," the other person had short blue hair and had a book in their hands, "I wasn't watching where I was going."_

"_Here," Kise stood up and helped the boy. "Are you sure you're old enough to be walking around by yourself so early in the morning?"_

"_Hah?" _

_Based off of his tone, Kise could tell he pissed them off._

"_I'm a college student," the male glared at him._

"_E-Eh?" Kise jumped slightly. He was only a middle school student and yet was taller than him? Now he realized just how offensive he sounded, "I-I'm sorry!" He bowed, showing that the other person had seniority. "My name is Kise Ryouta," he handed him his business card. Even though he didn't have any photographs yet, they already prepared them for him._

_The male seemed uninterested but took the card anyway just to be polite. "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"And then I noticed you became a teacher here so I decided to attend Kaijou!"

"That's kind of creepy," Kuroko squinted at him in slight disgust.

"E-Eh? B-But I started to recognize Kurokocchi everywhere! You even had a fan club and never realized it!"

"I did?" Kuroko thought it was odd.

"Well...after I started to bother you."

"So in the end everything is your fault?"

"No! Well yeah...sort of...but I didn't mean to!" Kise whined.

Kuroko reached to pat him on the head, "I know you didn't."

"Kurokocchi~," Kise squeezed him even more and the crowd that had gathered clapped for them.

"Now then, how am I supposed to explain this to the principal?" Kuroko muttered, realizing that everything had been broadcasted.

"Gah...sorry," Kise bowed deeply, his face a bright red.

"It's alright," Kuroko sighed. "This was why I didn't want to agree to anything."

"So you mean you've always liked me?!" Kise's face lit up.

Kuroko turned away, not wanting to agree to it.

Kise took that as a yes and immediately cried happy tears.

"Well..." Kuroko then leaned in to whisper something into his ears to get back at him for making him embarrass in front of everyone, "You're just going to have to make it up to me later."

The End.


End file.
